A Celestial Prophecy by RevanShaan
by RevanShaan
Summary: During their childhood, Luna and Celestia met a new addition to the family...and he is not part of their race. A story to prelude a new series known as the Dragonbreed Chronicles.


A Celestial Prophecy by RevanShaan

On a dark and stormy night in the land, two young filly alicorns hid in their closet as silently as possible, listening to the sound of hoofsteps. They sounded very light and slow paced as if the one making them were searching for something. The fillies both creeped back up against the wall as the footsteps grew closer.  
"You can't hide forever..." Came a female voice from just outside the door. "I'm going to find you two."  
Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a fiery looking alicorn. Her mane, tail, and wings were flames. Her coat was white and her eyes a sun-like yellow. "GOTCHYA!"  
she said as she saw the two fillies. She lunged forward.  
"Nooooo!" The two young ones shouted in unison as their mother began to tickle them both. They giggled and laughed as she relentlessly kept the tickle going.  
When it stopped all three alicorns laughed together and lay on the ground.  
"Mama?" Came the voice of the younger of the two.  
"Yes, Luna?" The mother responded.  
"Where is papa today?" Young Luna asked.  
"He was called to a village, dear. He will be home soon. Celestia would you like to help cook dinner?" Her voice was comforting and motherly. Young Celestia nodded.  
"Of course, mother." Celestia said.  
"I wanna help, too!" Luna said. Her mother smiled gently at her.  
"Then let's hop to it." Their mother replied.  
The trio departed for the kitchen to begin cooking. About thirty minutes later the main door of the castle opened, revealing a male Alicorn whos body was the perfect canvas of the universe. His coat was littered with stars as well as his mane and tail. His eyes were silver and held a sad look in them. He stepped forward.  
"Luna...Celestia please come here." His voice was humble and somber. "Solaris...I need you as well." The other three alicorns entered the room.  
"Yes, love?" Came the voice of the males wife.  
"The three of you sit down. We need a family discussion." The king of ponies was serious at the moment and his family knew when it was time for a family talk,  
they needed to pay close attention. All three sat down and looked to the king for his words. "We have a new member to this castle. And he is about your age, Luna. Slightly older. I want you two to show him around the castle." The two fillies looked confused. The king turned to look behind him and saw nopony there. He smiled to himself. "I guess the stories are true about your kind, youngling."  
"Astrael...who are you talking to?" The queen asked. As if to respond to her question a blur of black and blood red dropped from the rafters above and landed in front of the group. A dragon-like pony stood before them. His wings and eyes were that of a dragon. The rest of him looked like a normal pony. His coat was jet black.  
His mane and tail were the same colour savor a blood red streak in both. His eyes were blood red as well. His fangs protruded from his upper lip, sharp as a sword. He looked at the three females in front of him. Luna stepped forward and examined the alien pony. His attention turned directly to her. He stared deep into her eyes, as if he were seeing into her soul. She stared back with an equal gaze. The two remained in a trance for a few moments, then the young dragon-like pony turned to the king.  
"Sir, I know where I'll be sleeping." His voice was deep for such a young colt. The king looked at Luna for a moment. He turned his attention back to the colt in front of him.  
"Very well, youngling." The king said, "I guess that story was true as well." Solaris looked at her husband as if realizing what was happening. Her eyes began to tear up. "My daughters, I need both of you to take our friend here and show him around. Your mother and I have much to discuss." The sisters nodded in unison and led the new pony out of the room.  
As they walked, Celestia began to ask questions. "What's your name?"  
"Drakken." He responded.  
"Well nice to meet you, Drakken. I'm Celestia and this is my younger sister, Luna." Celestia introduced. Luna had been staring at the young colt. She blushed when he looked at her and smiled. "Where are you from?" Celestia continued.  
"...My race's village." He looked down at the ground as if he just lost something. Luna saw this and frowned, a little confused. "What about you two?"  
"We are from here. Both of us were born in this castle and will one day inherit it from our parents." Celestia replied.  
"What are you?" Luna blurted out suddenly.  
"LUNA! That's a rude way of asking him." Celestia scolded her little sister.  
"I'm sorry!" Luna replied, "I just...I wanted to know cause...Well I think he looks cool..." She looked down and blushed even harder, embarrassed by her mistake.  
"No, no it's ok." Drakken said, "I'm a dragonbreed. We are a proud race of dragon-pony hybrids. What are YOU?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Luna looked up at him and caught on to his game.  
"I am an Alicorn. We are the most advanced race of ponies to exist, and highly skilled in magic." She said. "Even better than your race." She stuck her tongue out at him. Drakkens grin widened.  
"Oh yeah?" He said, "Well how about we go outside and test that ridiculous theory."  
"It's storming." Celestia stated. "We aren't allowed to go outside." Drakken just smiled.  
"What afraid of a little water?" He teased her. Celestia caught on to the game at this statement.  
"No...I just don't want father to be upset with us." She replied, "But if you insist on being beat then let's go."  
"Haha! Ok well I'll start then." Drakken said. They approached the door to the castle grounds. Drakken opened it and looked to the sky. He focused his energy at the clouds and released a loud roar, parting the storm around the castle. The royal sisters looked at the sky in amazement. "Your move." He said with a cocky tone. -

In the throne room, the king and queen were talking, Solaris with tears in her eyes and Astrael holding his wife.  
"I just...I didn't think it would be true..." Solaris said.  
"I know, but we both knew somewhere deep down that the doctor was right." Astrael replied. "When I found the village destroyed I knew exactly what had happened.  
The beast is real and Drakkens appearence is confirmation of it."  
"I don't want to leave them..." She said. "It's not fair that they have to go through this without us."  
"We are not the ones who can judge Erra's plan, love." He said with comfort. "And besides, we still have about a decade left with them."  
"...And what about Drakken? I'm not sure how I feel about...that." Solaris said.  
"He is good, Solaris." The king assured her. "You know he tried to fight the beast? He tried to defend his home...He can't remember anything about it..he just knows his village was destroyed by something. But I saw battle scars on him...major ones. I had to heal him to keep him alive. He stood no chance at the time but it showed me he was willing to die for his village...now he's all thats left of his kind. But he will take care of Luna. I know he will." The queen looked at her husband.  
"This is unreal." She said, "Like something out of a nightmare...That poor youngling...our poor daughters...why them?" She asked desperately.  
"They are going to bring peace to this world. When the other Elements of Harmony arise they will all save this world from...him." Astrael spoke. "Erra chose our daughters...you should be proud that they will do great things. They will not fail. I am sure of it." Solaris smiled weakly. Her husband always had faith that everything would turn out for the good of all in the end. She knew Erra would not let anything happen to her daughters, but her motherly instinct always brought her doubts.  
All of a sudden there was a loud explosion from the grounds of the castle. Both parents rose up and darted for the courtyard. When they arrived they found Drakken under Luna and Celestia. It appeared as if he had broken their fall.  
"What in the world is going on here?" The queen demanded.  
"We were trying to see who had the most magical talent, mother." Celestia spoke, "Luna and I tried combining the power of the moon and sun and it worked! But...  
the energy sort of just...exploded. Drakken caught both of us as we flew back."  
"So that explains the loud explosion..." She said.  
"Actually that was Drakken, mama." Luna said. "He took off so fast! It made a big black and red ring." The king and queen looked at the dragonbreed in shock.  
"Did he...did he really just-" Solaris tried to say something but her words wouldn't come. Astrael smiled.  
"Yes...he did." The king said, "Good job. All three of you. Your abilities are outstanding." The trio of young ponies smiled. "Next time...just make sure we are out here. It's dangerous to toy with magic."  
"Ok, papa." Luna said.  
"Understood, sir." Drakken replied. "I'm sorry for...breaking the windows. I didn't know I could do that." The youngling looked at the destruction and smiled.  
"That was awesome."  
"Alright you three...I think it's time for bed." Solaris said with a sigh.

Luna was on her bed, looking out her window. She wondered where her new friend was and what he was doing right now. She hadn't known anypony besides her family.  
Drakken was the first friend outside of them she had ever made. He was so cool to her. She was restless and wanted to go find him, but she knew she'd see him in the morning. Her room door opened as her mother entered.  
"Hey there." Solaris said.  
"Hi mama!" Luna said, returning the gesture.  
"So you and Drakken seem to have become instant friends." She said.  
"Yeah! He's so cool!" Luna said with excitement. "He can breath fire, and fly fast, and he's half dragon, and-"  
"Ok, ok." Solaris said with a laugh, "He is a pretty cool pony, huh. And he made sure you didn't get hurt. I think he'll fit in around here just fine."  
"Good." Luna said, "Cause I want him to stay. Celestia does too."  
"Well I guess he can stay then." Her mother said, smiling. "Alright...time for bed. I'm glad you made a new friend today. I love you, Luna." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Luna hugged her mothers neck.  
"Goodnight, mama." Luna said as she laid back down. The queen headed for the door but stopped just short of it. She looked up and smiled.  
"Thank you for keeping her safe. Goodnight Drakken." She said using telepathy.  
"Goodnight, ma'am." Came the dragonbreed's voice in her head. Her eyes widened in amazement that he was able to use telepathy as well. She walked out and closed the door behind her.  
In the rafters of the room, Drakken lay there watching Luna. He whispered "Goodnight, Luna" and lay his head down to sleep.

"That youngling is pretty amazing." Said the queen in her bed chamber to her husband. "He talked to me using telepathy."  
"That is quite a feat for such a young colt." Astrael responded. "Like I said, he will be able to take care of Luna after we are gone."  
"I still don't like leaving...but you are right." Solaris said, "He will make a fine husband for her one day." The royal couple laid down together on their bed and sat in silence for a little while. Suddenly the queen realized something.  
"Listen, you hear that?" She asked. Astrael looked confused.  
"I don't hear anything?" He said.  
"Exactly...it stopped raining." She responded. "In fact it just dawned on me that the skies were completely clear when we went outside..." The two of them looked at each other and connected the pieces silently.  
"Drakken." They both said simultaneously. They began laughing and laid their heads down to sleep. Outside birds began to sing a lullaby.

THE END


End file.
